The present invention relates to a bundling device for bundling elongated objects and, more particularly, to a hand-held device for bundling elongated objects.
Bundling devices of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such bundling devices is disclosed for example in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,737. The bundling head of this bundling device disclosed in this reference has the disadvantage that a tight wrapping with an adhesive band around elongated objects is not possible since pressure forces act on the band. It is believed to be clear that it is therefore advisable to improve the existing bundling heads.